


(An almost) daily dose of Kylux

by DeviantDarkBelle



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: For the month of July I decided to write some quick one shots involving our/my faves, Ren and Hux. Completely canon divergent and mostly AUs. There will be smut, violence, fluff, feelings. Not all shorts will be graphically smutty but there is always smutty overtones.





	1. Broken Glass

There's a large crash, a huge bang. Hux looks in horror at the space behind the bar now empty, all the glasses and bottles tumbling, shattering to the ground.

"Fuck..." he blurts out under his breath as he desperately tries to clean it up but then decides to try and cover it up. How he expects to do that is anyone's guess.

Then he hears it. Distinct footsteps making their way closer to the room he is occupying. At least he thinks so, he's never been here before. He is a guest at this dinner party and he is making a terrible first impression.

Hux tries to steady his breathing as the footsteps slow and then stop but it isn't working. He shakes his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He is a wealthy man, what is he worried about? He can more than compensate the host of the party. Why is he freaking out, there is really no point?

But there is a point.

The host of tonight's party is Kylo Ren. Thee Kylo Ren. The notorious Kylo Ren. Hux is pretty sure his friends invited him to this party to try and set the two up. Ugh. Well, that idea is shot.

The air seems to shift suddenly in the room. Like the oxygen is being forced out somehow. Hux can't seem to catch his breath for some reason. He is probably just at the beginning of one of his panic attacks. Hux looks towards the door and then it all makes sense. Taking up the entire doorway is Kylo.

Hux straightens up, stands to full height before starting to make his way to the host. Kylo stands there, not making any sort of movement into the room. Just standing there menacingly in his black on black outfit, perfectly fit, perfect hair, perfect face, perfect…

"What happened here?" Kylo asks looking at Hux before scanning the room from his place in the doorway.

Hux swallows thickly, Kylo's eyes can't help but watch his long and pale neck, a beacon to things more than likely forbidden.

"My apologies Kylo. I am not sure what happened. I stumbled and the next thing I knew everything came crashing down"

"I see," Kylo almost purrs, hums.

"Please let me know how much the damage will cost, I will, of course, reimburse you. I feel just awful about it," Hux tries but seems to fail to show a calm and level voice in response to Kylo.

Kylo moves into the room fully, as he passes Hux he harshly grabs one of his wrists and drags him over to the pile of shattered glass on the floor. "Some of these pieces were priceless, rare pieces. How do you intend on compensating me for those?"

Hux's eyes dart across the floor, surveying the absolute mess he's made. He still doesn't quite understand how he even managed to break the entire back shelf of the bar.

Kylo has moved impossibly close to Hux, can feel his breath, his heat, his gentle shaking.

Kylo raises a hand and gently caresses Hux's jawline, taking in his smooth skin, the heat, how his cheeks are beginning to flush.

Hux has to remind himself to breathe. He is drunk, he has to be. None of this makes any sense.

Their eyes meet and Hux's breath hitches at the sight in front of him. Kylo's eyes are dark, wide and hungry. There is no mistaking this. As Hux tries to wrap his brain around these moments, he watches with great interest as a devious smirk begins to cross Kylo's face.

"On your knees."

And without any hesitation, Hux does as he's told.


	2. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance meeting on a park bench

Kylo's been sitting on this bench for a while, dreading going back to his hotel. These trips get to him, another gig, another city, another hotel, trivial conversations with people he will forget as soon as he boards the plane. It's not the lifestyle he dreamed of but he is good at his job and it pays well, it just gets lonely. He isn't ‘home' enough to start and keep a serious relationship, business takes him around the world weeks at a time, and it is impossible to start a relationship on the road. In the beginning, he had his fun, took beautiful men and women to his bed nightly for the first handful of trips. It then got boring, predictable and lonely.

He craves more, needs more. He knows there is more to his existence than this.

Around him, snow begins to fall. He should probably leave this park, this bench and make his way back inside.

Seemingly out of nowhere an extremely well dressed, tall, thin, beautiful man takes the seat beside Kylo on the bench.

Kylo's eyes grow wide though he tries to hide it from the celestial being who just sat down. Maybe he will stay a tad longer.

Hesitantly Kylo turns to look at the man and he almost loses his breath, his sanity. The man takes off his hat and shakes his red hair, strands falling into his eyes and Kylo can't help but watch with baited breath, desperately wanting to run his fingers through those red locks.

If that wasn't enough for Kylo to want to burn the world down for this complete stranger when their eyes meet he is done for. Seafoam green with a hint of battleship grey meet his dark hazel orbs. Kylo is scrambling in his head. He doesn't know what to do, what to say if anything. It is too much. He's never felt this before, doesn't know what he is supposed to do, what's supposed to happen.

"Good evening Sir, the name's Hux," and now Kylo is actually done. That accent, that voice, that name. He can hear himself moaning it in his head. Kylo shakes those most inappropriate thoughts from his head.

Extending his hand like the gentleman Kylo is, "How wonderful to meet you Hux, I'm Kylo," then Hux's hand touches Kylo's and he thinks he may die right now.

Those eyes turn away from Kylo's, looking into the park, watching the snow fall and start to accumulate.

"What brings you to this park bench on a snowy evening?" Hux asks as his eyes do a quick sweep of Kylo's form, though Kylo sees it all. It sends electrifying pulses throughout his body.

Swallowing thickly, "I wasn't quite ready to head back to my hotel room for the evening."

"Are you ready now?"

Kylo can't help but cough, eyes going wide as he studies Hux's face – serious, inviting and hungry.

"Well, it is starting to get chilly and the snow is starting to pick up and settle. Maybe I should head back."

"Ah!" Hux clips as he stands up and moves in front of Kylo, almost between his legs. "Shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really into this prompt, it has kind of owned me over these past couple days. I have a feeling I will revisit this soon and make it one of it's own.


	3. Blackout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friendly reminder to be sure to click save as you work on your documents.

Kylo is in the middle of his report, almost at the point of doing the last minute finishing touches. He can almost see the end, the light at the end of the tunnel and then the power flickers. Panic strikes him as he desperately tries to save the file before it flickers again. Just as he's about to hit save, darkness surrounds him, and a frustrated cry leaves his throat.

"No! No!" Kylo looks around, tries to listen to see if any of his coworkers are also panic-stricken. When he is met with silence he can't help the loud "Fuck!" that leaves him.

With a small but unsettling sound, the emergency lighting kicks in, covering the floor with an eerie red glow. As he scans his department, he slowly sees his coworkers peek from their cubicles, unsure what to do. They are on the top floor of a 35-story office tower. Looking out the window won't help, no way to see what is happening down below if anything.

Kylo looks at his office phone and grunts. Of course, the phones are dead as they are linked to the power source. He glances at his smartphone, navigates to the browser - can't get online. Tries to make a call, lines are down.

What the fuck is going on?

A few of the more high maintenance employees start to panic. More like overly panicking. It would be comical if things didn't have an ominous feel to them.

"Could everyone gather around please?" a female voice calls out across the floor, trying to gather as many people as she can. Kylo can't remember her name at the moment, it doesn't really matter though but he is pretty sure that she is HR.

"Okay guys, after talking to the Exec team and trying to get more info, we've decided to call it and close the office. It seems power is out along the entire East Coast. Gather what you need and make your way home. Be careful out there."

Again Kylo scans the room as he tries to gather his own bearings. As the crowd disperses, he goes back to his desk, putting his laptop, phone, and wallet in his cross body bag and makes his way to the stairs. 35 flights. Lovely.

Before he starts his descent, he does a sweep of the floor. Making sure anyone who needs help isn't stranded. Underneath his large and bulky frame, he is a sweetheart. Though most people don't give the opportunity to truly show it.

After doing a sweep of the cubicles and the other outside offices, all that is left is the President's. He swallows thickly as he approaches, secretly hoping to find the office empty,

He peers into the office and lets out a sigh as the office looks to be empty. No one is sitting at the large desk. As Ren turns to leave, he hears the distinct click of a lighter. He turns to see the cherry end of a cigar flare and then sees the face behind it. Kylo tries his best not to stare at the lips pulling from it.

"Hux, Sir," Kylo stumbles, "My apologies. I was just doing a sweep of the office. Are you all right? Do you need any assistance to get to ground level?" Ugh. He feels so foolish. Hux is more than capable.

"Kylo, would you mind coming a little closer?"

As Hux crooks his finger to guide Kylo into his office, Kylo lets out a harsh breath as he inches closer to Hux.

He can't help but watch Hux's lips, those perfect sinful lips. He shakes his head again, trying to remove all the dirty, naughty and filthy thoughts that fill his mind.

"Kylo? Everyone is off this floor, right? Everyone has gone home for the day?"

"Yes, Hux. Your office was the last one to clear before I made my way to ground level."

"I see. Well, it is getting dark and commuting during a blackout in this city is dangerous. May I suggest that we stay put?"

Kylo is thankful for the darkness as he can feel his cheeks flush and his cock twitch. Shit.  He has never spent time with Hux alone.

"I suppose you're right Sir. God only knows what is happening down there."

Hux can't help but hum at the sound of Kylo addressing him as ‘Sir' for the second time in just minutes. He has to be careful not to let the moan slip from his lips.

The day may not be a write off after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt that I could write more around.  
> I most likely will, something about a DomHux and subKylo. Beyond beautiful.


	4. The Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo stumbled across a cabin in the woods...

Why Kylo thought it was a good idea to go out exploring on his own, he will never know. He had been sick of his so-called friends and family for a while now and he just wanted and needed to get away…even if only for a couple hours.

At home he had packed his backpack, he wasn’t an idiot; even though he didn’t plan on being out for long, he knew anything could happen. He packed bottles of water, a travel filtration system and warm clothes just in case.

So now hours later it was starting to get dark. He knew his way around but didn’t want to make the trek back in the dark. That may be his only option though as he didn’t bring his tent with him.

“Ugh,” Kylo grunts in frustration. At least it is a warm night, not a cloud in the sky. He could figure this out.

He continued down his current path, hoping maybe he would get lucky and run into other hikers or campers, or maybe even a service road. He wasn’t exactly sure what he was looking for.

The trees seemed to begin thinning out and he found himself in a clearing. It felt a bit odd, eerie. He had traveled further than he had before.

He continued on, he couldn't explain it but it felt like he was being pulled or lulled in a certain direction. He looked at his phone; he had plenty of battery life but of course no reception.

He’ll be fine. 

Then he saw it…and, to be honest, he thought it could be a mirage. He was desperate to find shelter; this must be what it’s like in the desert when one is alone and thirsty. It had to be a figment of his imagination because of exhaustion … he came across a beautiful cabin. He didn’t know of any properties this way. Then again, he really hadn’t been this far before.

He needed to rest, he needed shelter. Against his better judgment, Kylo made his way to the cabin, up the walkway and found himself in front of the door.

He took a deep breath, looked around. No cars, no sound, didn’t see any lights on. The cabin may be abandoned but it looked too perfect. Maybe the owners were just away tonight. The need for shelter and for rest seemed to take over his fight or flight response.

Another look around, another deep breath and Kylo knocked on the door. He knocked a few times, each time harder than the last. Kylo shrugged his shoulders and let out a huff. He tried, he made the effort. There was nothing else to do.

He turned around to walk down the steps and begin his way down. He had no real option now and better to get going than to linger any longer or go further into the clearing and surrounding forest.

Kylo felt it before he heard it, a change n the air, the air pressure…something just changed, he felt it. He turned back to the cabin and found that the door was now open. Brief moments of terror flowed through his mind and terror began to show across Kylo’s features. He knew he should again turn around to leave but he just couldn’t move.

The door moved a bit and Kylo found grey/blue eyes staring back at him, peering from behind the door. These eyes seemed to study him, he was curious.. At least Kylo thought it was a he. Of course, he wasn't sure.

“I’m sorry,” Kylo began, “I didn’t mean to disturb you. I think I was too ambitious today and now I am stuck here.”

The figure stepped out from behind the door and Kylo felt his breath hitch. The being in front of him was beyond stunning. Standing in the doorway was a tall man, not as tall as Kylo, only an inch or two shorter, grey/blue eyes piercing into Kylo’s. The glorious red hair stood out next, Kylo tried not to stare but he swore he had never seen such a vibrant colour before. Kylo’s eyes trailed from his hair, back to his eyes, those long almost translucent lashes, to the full pout of his lips, his jawline.

He stood there wearing only a tank top and lounge pants that hung low on his hips. Pajamas. Shit. Kylo woke him up. Kylo swallowed thickly and apologized again, “you were sleeping, I am so sorry. I am an even bigger asshole than I thought.” 

Without saying a word, the man in the doorway moved to the side and nodded his head into the cabin. Not thinking twice, or even once maybe, Kylo took the few strides forward and found himself in the stranger’s foyer.

Kylo couldn’t help but jump when he felt the air leave the room as the red-haired beauty shut and locked the door behind him.

“Thank you. I can’t thank you enough,” Kylo began rambling, his nerves starting to get the best of him. 

“I wouldn’t thank me just yet...” the ginger spoke. His accent crisp and clean, unlike any Kylo had heard before. He could only swallow but he caught how the man watched his throat as he did so.

“You are far away from home, aren’t you?” the words to ominous from such a pious being. Or so Kylo had thought.

The man guided Kylo into the living room and turned on a side lamp. The man was even more of a vision now; maybe the man was the mirage.

“Do you need anything? I can grab some pillows and blankets, are you hungry? Seriously, do you need anything?”

Kylo just looked at him with confusion. He had to be dreaming, maybe he was unconscious … lying somewhere on the trail outside. Kylo’s eyes met his again and he was even more celestial than before. The way the light played off his skin, danced across his features, Kylo could watch him all day, and all night. 

“How rude of me, oh my” the man sighed. “You can call me Hux, what is your name, wayward traveller?"

“Kylo. My name is Kylo.”

“Kylo, how wonderful.” Kylo could get used to hearing his name fall from Hux’s lips and Hux had to admit to himself that it did fall perfectly from his own lips.

Hux motioned for Kylo to sit as he left the room. He returned only moments later, carrying a couple pillows, sheets, a blanket and a glass of water. Kylo could only watch him in awe, he hadn’t been gone that long or at least that’s what Kylo thought.

“Please make yourself at home Kylo. I’m going to head back to bed, feel free to raid the kitchen, use the bathroom, and watch TV. If you need anything, please don’t hesitate to get me. I am on the third door on the left.” Kylo watched as Hux turned on his heel and left down the hall. He had stopped at the bathroom and Kylo began to make his bed for the night.

Kylo opened his eyes and found that his hands were bound above his head. He was no longer on the couch but on a bed, his long body stretched out. He looked down to his feet and found he was only wearing his underwear. He has no clue how he got here. He didn’t know where he was. He closed his eyes again and tried to take some calming breaths. He needed to steady himself if this was actually happening. 

“Open. Your eyes. Open them,” the command from that newly familiar voice, Hux.

Kylo opened his eyes to find Hux hovering above him, his grey/blue eyes almost black. “There you are Kylo, welcome.”

Kylo couldn’t help the moan that left his throat.

“Interesting. So Kylo. Tell me. Do you like being dominated? Do you get off on it, the feeling of helplessness? Is that what brought you out here tonight, alone?”

“Hux…I…ugh…uhm…" The sight of Hux removing his cock from his underwear cut off Kylo, he noticed Hux was still completely dressed. “Fuck.” 

Hux shifted onto the bed and straddled Kylo's wide, muscular chest. Kylo looked up at him through his lashes with half-lidded eyes. Hux brought a hand to Kylo's cheek, caressing him almost lovingly. "So pretty you are, Kylo. Wow. What a perfect specimen" Hux's gaze scanned Kylo's face before gripping his jaw tight. "Now, open. Show me how obedient you can be.” 

Hux all but growled before he started to slide his cock past Kylo’s lips, across his tongue, inching towards the back of his throat.

“Fuck Kylo. Your mouth, it’s so perfect.”

Kylo couldn’t help but moan from the praise and swallowed around Hux. The ginger couldn’t help the growl that escaped the back of his throat and he grabbed Kylo with both hands on the side of his head and slowly started to thrust into his perfect, waiting mouth. Kylo looked up at Hux to see the man in pure bliss, head flung back, pale neck exposed, lost in the feeling of Kylo around him.

But Hux needed more. He wanted more.

Hux removed himself from Kylo with a filthy pop and divested himself of his clothes. Kylo could only watch and lick his lips as more of Hux was revealed to him. Long perfect limbs with perfect muscular structure. Hux was smaller than Kylo but he could sense how strong Hux is. Of course, he is, he managed to move Kylo without knowing. Maybe he had been drugged, who knows.

Hux leaned over Kylo and started to remove his binds. “Are you going to be good for me? You won’t try to run, will you? I would be unhappy if you did try."

“Hux…I..I’ll be good. I won’t run Sir. I wouldn’t think of running from you. Please.” Kylo had no idea what he was pleading for, he just needed Hux and whatever Hux would give him.

“Mmmhmm, such a good boy. Kylo, you are so good.” Hux hummed, groaned as he completely untied Kylo. 

"On your stomach, your perfect ass and hips in the air. Now!" 

Kylo had never moved so fast.

He closed his eyes and again tried to regulate his breathing.

When he opened them again, he was back on the couch, exactly how he was when he fell asleep, nothing out of place. No stinging in the back of his throat. No evidence of the face fucking he could have sworn he just endured.

He couldn’t help the “No!” that left his mouth, louder than he intended. He heard footsteps quickly approaching. He woke Hux up, again.

Hux stood in the hallway, peering into the living room. Kylo couldn’t help but gasp at the sight in front of him. Hux was in tight black briefs, red hair disheveled and his face. His featured seemed a lot different, darker, and more intense.

"You really don't want me to sleep tonight, do you, Kylo Ren?"

Kylo Ren? How? He only gave his first name. Kylo looked to his belongings and everything was how he had left it, no sign that they had been gone through. How does he know the name, Kylo Ren?

“Hux…I…”

“Yeah, yeah. You’re sorry. You’ve said this again and again.”

Hux moved closer to Kylo and he sat up, he felt too vulnerable otherwise.

“Did you sleep well? Did you have a troubling dream?” Hux asked while taking Kylo in with his eyes. Hux's gaze lingered a little too long and Kylo then realized that he had a raging hard-on and was leaking precum.

“Turn around, lean forward on the couch. On your knees” Hux grunted as Kylo began to comply. 

Kylo took a deep breath as he waited as Hux instructed. He kept his eyes front, again trying to take calming breaths. At this point, he had a hard time distinguishing fantasy from reality. He could only focus on his breathing and eventually Hux as much as he didn’t want to admit it. 

Hux trailed his fingertips down Kylo’s bare spine, watching how Kylo’s skin twitched in his wake. “Fuck, Kylo. So gorgeous.” Hux couldn’t help but admire Kylo, admire the sight in front of him. 

Without warning, Hux grabbed the waistband of Kylo's underwear and pulled them down to his knees. 

“Just when I thought you couldn’t get any prettier…”Hux started but trailed off as he couldn’t help but stare at Kylo’s bare ass. Everything about Kylo was perfect. Hux moaned, he needed so much more. 

He stepped away for a brief moment, only to come back with lubed fingers and began to gently touch Kylo. Hux’s soft and warm fingers caressing, prepping. As he stroked over Kylo’s ass, Kylo tensed but then let go and moaned deliciously, pleading with Hux, “Please Hux. I need it. I need you…Please.”

"Oh Kylo, my pet. You beg so nicely. I will, of course, give you what you desire."

Hux slowly breached him with slick fingers. He didn’t want to hurt Kylo, he needed to make sure Kylo was comfortable. Hux had a hard time controlling himself and how he fingered Kylo, he was just too much, too perfect. Hux needed to possess him.

Hux pulled out and away from Kylo slowly before slicking his own hard cock. He watched as Kylo’s muscles moved, watched him tremble.

“Sir, please.”

Hux took a deep breath and lined up behind Kylo. Thrusting gently at first, rubbing the head of his cock past Kylo’s opening, the tip catching from time to time and both men moaned with wanton desire. 

Hux spread Kylo’s cheeks and slowly started to push in, he could make the most delicious noises, the man under Hux. He couldn’t take it, Hux’s control completely slipped and shattered around him and he entered Kylo in one hard thrust. Kylo’s back arched, his inky hair falling past his shoulders and Hux took hold of his hair, gripping tightly as he began to thrust harder and deeper into him.

“Kylo, fuck! You feel so good,” Hux all but cried out into the room. Kylo could only moan in response, his ability to speak gone thanks to the way Hux moved his hips. Snapping them without care, deep and perfect, hitting Kylo’s prostate perfectly with each movement.

"Hux…I…you feel so good. Sir, please…can I come? Let me come, Sir." Kylo pleaded between Hux's thrusts. Kylo was losing his mind, his only salvation this stranger, Hux.

“Oh my boy, not yet” Hux cruelly groaned as he pulled out of Kylo.

Kylo whimpered, whined, ached for more of Hux, ached to come. He thought he would burst.

Forcefully Hux grabbed Kylo by his hips and turned him so they were face to face. "I want to watch as I break you," Hux moaned in Kylo's ear before positioning himself to breach the dark-haired beauty again.

He watched Kylo’s face as he moved into him with one slow and agonizingly pleasurable thrust. Kylo’s eyes shut, his mouth parted, his face flushed. 

All Hux could do was watch this Adonis’ face. “Fuck, Kylo. Look at you, taking it all. So perfect.”

Fuck, Kylo loved praise, got off on it.

Hux began to snap his hips harder, buried himself deep in the brunette. Their contrast so physically striking, A work of art 

"Kylo, look at me," Hux commanded and when Kylo did – Hux almost broke. He saw everything in those dark hazel eyes. Kylo could no longer control himself once he met Hux's gaze. He felt possessed by this man he just met, he wanted and needed to prove himself to him.

Kylo watched as Hux moved faster, deeper and without mercy into him. He watched as Hux’s face changed. The look on his face moved to something darker, deeper. His eyes no longer held colour, black only stared back at him.

“Sir, please. Fuck. Can I come? Let me come for you. Only for you.” Kylo all but screamed.

Those black eyes darted along Kylo’s face, down his body and back up again. He moved closer to Kylo, running his fingers through inky hair and again fisting it tightly.

Hux's lips almost touching Kylo, watching Kylo, looking deep into those soul-searching eyes. "Kylo, come for me" Hux commanded before taking Kylo's lips with his own, moaning into him as he stole Kylo's moans as he broke in front of him, feeling him release.

“That’s my boy” Hux whispered as he moved from Kylo’s lips to his ear, then his neck. Kylo so pliant now as he rode his orgasm. Hux grabbed his hips, dug into the flesh as he fucked him, deeper and harder than before. He watched as Kylo’s eyes fluttered back and Hux was done. As he neared his peak he clamped his teeth into Kylo’s flesh, blood beginning to seep from the bite, Kylo moaning and then almost screaming as Hux declared him “Mine…Mine…” over and over again.


	5. Do you have a minute?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU  
> Perfect men, in perfect suits.

Hux was sitting in the garden that was close to his office. He often came here at lunch, especially made a point to on the days that were the hardest. He usually sat near the pond, drifting in and out of his thoughts, trying desperately to not think about work or the office for at least one hour a day.

People come and go constantly, moving around him, watching the fish and the ducks that occupy the pond. He pays them no mind, if he did, it would be too distracting and that's not the type of distraction he wanted.

Then he sat beside him. Close enough yet far enough away but Hux couldn't help but look over to him, he had hoped he was being subtle. The man beside him had pulled out a book and began to read. Good…Hux thought, at least he wouldn't be disturbed. Though if this person was to disturb him, he was pretty sure that he wouldn't mind.

The man beside him had dark hair, beautiful dark hair that would fall in front of his face from time to time as he read and shifted. Hux could see large, soulful eyes, dark eyes he assumed, and he was extremely well dressed. Hux wondered if the man worked in the area, he had never seen him before.

The man shifted and Hux struggled to look away, to stop staring. He couldn't help it.

Hux looked back to the pond, smiled as he watched the ducks. He chuckled to himself, he felt like an old man, sitting by a pond, watching the ducks. All he needed was something to feed them.

"Excuse me, do you have a minute?" It took Hux a few moments to realize what was happening. He turned towards where the question came from, unsure if was meant for him or someone else. What greeted him took his breath away. Large hazel orbs gazing into his blue-green eyes, plump perfect lips, softly parted. The man had asked him, asked Hux a question. The man's voice like silk, deep and he felt it through his veins.

Hux swallowed hard, "Yes…" was all he could say, large eyes and a beautiful face were consuming him.

The man smiled and it was perfect, Hux smiled back.

"My name is Kylo…" the man started to say as he put his book down and turned more into Hux, "thank you."

"Kylo," it sounded perfect coming from Hux's lips. "Hi, my name is Hux, but I don't know why you are thanking me." He couldn't help but lick his lips as he watched Kylo's lips intently.

"Hux…" Kylo started, "Hux…" he said again, "Not many people would stop and talk to a random stranger."

Hux chuckled, "I suppose not, I guess I was feeling generous today."

Kylo raised an eyebrow and darkness briefly flashed across his features. "How generous are you feeling today, Hux?"

Hux could only clear his throat and look back to the pond. He needed to clear his head and fast. The way Kylo looked at him now was almost predatory but he was sure he was just imaging it. He had to be.

"Was there something you needed Kylo, or do you just strike up conversations with random strangers?"

"Well," Kylo looked away from Hux for a moment, "…only the pretty ones."

Hux could feel his cheeks flush and he was getting hot. Maybe it was just the late summer heat but when he subtly took in Kylo's body from head to toe, well as much as he could as they sat there, he knew otherwise.

"I'm flattered," Hux mumbled as Kylo's gaze only intensified.

"Well, you should be," Kylo, giggled, "it has been a long time since I have seen such a vision."

Hux laughed, "Right, okay. I get it. Stop fooling around."

Kylo at first looked playfully offended, and then just offended, but then, angry. So angry. Something about that struck Hux and he felt arousal pulse within his body, gathering in his core.

Between gritted teeth, Kylo warned, "I am not fooling around."

Kylo moved closer, seemingly trapping Hux. He closed off Hux's only out and all of a sudden he felt very small. And Hux wasn't small but Kylo was just that big, in every sense of the word. His physical body, his emotions, his presence and Hux wanted more.

Hux tentatively reached out to Kylo and pushed a strand of fallen hair from his eyes behind his ear. Kylo audibly sighed and his anger diminished.

Hux looked at his phone, he needed to get back to the office. "Kylo…I…I…" as if Kylo knew what was coming next, he leaned in and cut Hux off with a soft chaste kiss. Hux's breath hitched, just from that seemingly innocent kiss.

Hux whispered against Kylo's lips "I have to go back to work, back to my office…"

Regretfully, Kylo pulled away and let Hux go. He said nothing, only watched as Hux stood up and walked away.

Hux made his way back to the office, trying to forget his lunch hour. He really didn't want to forget it but it did him no good to think about it, about Kylo. He'll probably never see him again, numbers weren't exchanged, and who knows if their paths would cross again in the garden.

He smiled at his assistant as he walked by her and settled himself behind his desk. He tried his best to get his afternoon started, looked at his agenda. The afternoon was full of meetings; at least he'd have something to occupy his mind other than Kylo and their interaction in the park.

His phone buzzed, "Yes…"  
"Hux, your 1:30 is here."  
"Thank you, send them in."

He couldn't remember who is 1:30 was, he hadn't added a name in the planner. Hux heard the door open and close but had yet to look up but he spoke anyway. "Good afternoon..." and he stopped as he looked up.

"Kylo?" Hux must be seeing things.

Hux looked down at his planner again, at the papers on his desk. What was his 1:30 meeting all about?

Kylo had moved so he was now directly in front of Hux's desk, Hux looked up and was again taken aback by the look in Kylo's eyes. He stood up.

He then remembered what his afternoon meetings were…interviews.

"Kylo, I didn't realize your name was Ben"

Kylo's eyes flashed something dark and dangerous. "I don't go by Ben."

Silence.

They just stared at each other.

"Qualifications?" Hux asked.

"You know who I am now, I don't need to explain…"

"You knew in the park," Hux commented, more of a statement than a question.

"I knew who you were. I honestly didn't think I would be meeting with you today."

"I see." Hux moved to his phone, ringing his assistant. "Cancel all my remaining meetings."

"Sir?"

"Do it…" Hux commanded before severing the connection, walking passed Kylo and locked the door. He came back to the phone, "and I am not to be disturbed, not for anything. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

Hux motioned for Kylo to step back from the desk, to move towards the couch. Kylo smirked and moved to sit where instructed.

"Drink?" Hux asked.

"Brandy, neat."

Hux hummed at Kylo's answer, his back towards the man as he stood in front of his in-office bar. Hux had to close his eyes and take a deep breath.

He poured two glasses and brought them over. Hux didn't sit, just stood in front of Kylo and handed him a glass.

Kylo reached for it, brushed his fingertips against Hux's before taking the glass, his eyes never leaving Hux.

Hux watched him intensely as he brought the glass to his mouth and watched as Kylo did the same. Hux gently placed his glass on the table, never leaving Kylo's gaze.

He knew Kylo, well Ben, that he was more than qualified for the position, he didn't need to ask him anything. Ben was an open book. But as Ben, Kylo sat in his office; the VP position really meant nothing. All he saw was Kylo, the handsome, perfect being that was Kylo and Hux wanted, no needed to possess him and in such a desperate way.

Hux moved closer to Kylo and he, in turn, sat straighter and moved to the edge of the couch. Hux reached out and ran his fingers through Kylo's gorgeous inky hair. Kylo moaned and looked up to Hux through his dark lashes.

"Hux…" he whispered.

Hux continued to observe Kylo with half-lidded eyes. "What is it Kylo?" Hux asked darkly, having an idea of what the man wanted, but Hux wanted, needed him to say it.

"Please…" perfect words from a perfect mouth.

"Please what? Use your words Kylo" Hux commanded, though he was already starting to lose his resolve, his patience.

When Kylo still hadn't answered him, Hux gripped his hair tight, harshly and forced Kylo to look at him again. "What. Is. It. Kylo?" Hux spat out.

"You…" was all Kylo could say in a small voice. A voice much too small for the man that Kylo was and it made Hux's cock twitch. In the garden, Kylo may have had the upper hand but here, this was Hux's domain.

"This has nothing to do with the VP position…" Hux started but trailed off. Ben had the position long before this meeting, Hux just didn't expect Kylo.

Kylo licked his lips, still eyeing Hux through his ridiculous lashes. "I know," he whispered.

Almost against better judgment Hux moved his hand from Kylo's hair, undid his zipper and took out his already hard cock.

Kylo moaned as Hux brought himself out, he couldn't help but stare and lick his lips. Hux couldn't take his eyes off him, he was utterly beautiful.

"Is this what you wanted?" Hux asked, knowing that it was just beginning of what Kylo wanted, he could almost feel the want dripping and rolling off the man.

Kylo didn't verbally answer; instead, he clasped his hands behind his back, leaned in further and licked the head of Hux's cock, almost experimentally.

Hux took a sharp intake of breath; he wasn't ready for the display in front of him, that Kylo wouldn't already be so deep in a submissive role.

"Prove it. Show me how much you want this?" Hux said low, throaty and dark.

Kylo looked up to Hux with large pleading eyes. Kylo kept their eye contact as he licked the head of Hux's cock and placed kisses up and down his shaft. He held Hux's gaze even as Hux's cock passed Kylo's lips and slowly made its way to the back of Kylo's throat. Kylo only closed his eyes briefly when his nose nudged Hux's abdomen. That's when Hux let out the most indecent, guttural moan.

"Kylo…" Hux moaned as he carded his fingers through dark locks. "Fuck, Kylo…" Kylo looked up at Hux again and this time he moaned and hummed around Hux.

Hux looked otherworldly, still dressed immaculately, cheeks flushed, neck blotchy, his eyes, his jaw, his features soft. Kylo's cock twitched at the sight, at the feel of Hux on his tongue. Kylo started to move, started to bob his head, trying to keep his eyes on Hux above him. Hux cupped his face, the sight of Kylo like this driving him mad. A perfectly tailored suit, his cock straining against his pants, dark curls framing his face and his beautiful face, red, sweaty, eyes wide with need. Gorgeous plump lips wrapped around his cock: sucking, tongue swirling around him. Kylo's warm, wet heat.

Something dark flashed across Kylo's features, through his eyes and Hux moved his hand from cupping his face to his hair, grabbed a fistful and tugged,

Kylo moaned, his eyelids fluttered and Hux had never seen anything so beautiful and so debauched. Kylo stilled, let his jaw go slack, hollowed his cheeks, he looked up at Hux and he knew what Kylo wanted, hinted at, gave permission to do.

Hux growled, grabbed Kylo's hair tighter and started to mercilessly fuck into Kylo's mouth. Kylo's eyes welled up, though they were full of wanton desire. "Fuck…" is all Hux could shout as he looked at, felt Kylo. Hux thrust hard into Kylo's mouth, holding the dark beauty's head in place, letting his cock sit on that sinful tongue, nudge against his throat. Beautifully sinful and debauched sounds left Kylo as he struggled. Kylo was beginning to get ready to tap out but sensing this, Hux let him go, withdrew from his mouth.

"Kylo…" Hux panted and brought the man to stand, and wiped precum and spit from Kylo's bottom lip and chin. He leaned in, pressed a chaste kiss on swollen, red lips.

Hux tucked his still hard and aching cock into his pants and Kylo looked at him confused, almost pouting.

"This isn't the time or the place for us to finish, or really begin this part of our conversation May I suggest drinks once the business day is done?"

Kylo's eyes widen, looked at Hux with awe. "Yes, Sir."


End file.
